A Ranger's Miraculous Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never thought he'd end up in another world, he never thought that the item he grabbed was super charged with so much of Kyuubi chakra that it would throw him through a tear in space, now he finds himself in Paris and has to attend High School, all because he wanted to be better at spying than Jiraiya, not only that. Up For Adoption.


**Me and Dragon Sage God came up with this idea, so, using a few of my other one-shots here and there, along with editing, I came up with this, hopefully someone will be interested in adopting it.**

 **A Ranger's Miraculous Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Forest in Fire Country**

Naruto was tired, him and Jiraiya have been training for hours, along with having weights on his arms and legs, they were on their last few months of their 3 year training trip, focusing on Naruto's basics, with Jiraiya trying to improve his unpredictable fighting style, granted Naruto was a brawler at first, but when Jiraiya began helping Naruto with a style of fighting, the gennin improved greatly, now they were using weights for his strength and speed, which thankfully, Jiraiya allowed Naruto to remove so he can get use to his strength and speed.

But at the moment, Jiraiya vanished to another of his "Spy-network," meaning a brothel, telling Naruto to remove his weights and relax under a nearby tree, and continue writing his own book for an hour or so, before vanishing away.

Making his way towards a tree, Naruto began the annoying task of removing the weights, one by one, they weren't as heavy as Lee's from the preliminaries, but they did make a heavy " **THUD!** " When he threw them against the bottom of the tree, since the weights annoy him.

Stretching his arms out, now feeling lighter, Naruto groaned in bliss, "DAMN THAT'S BETTER! I know Pervy-sage told me that them weights were to help me, but still..."

Once done with his complaining, Naruto moved towards the weights, shifting them to one-side and placing himself next to them, taking a relaxing exhale of breath, Naruto blinked his eyes a few times, getting them to focus a bit, lifting his hand he saw a seal that Jiraiya drew for him, it wasn't anything special just something for him to keep his things in, along with the book that Jiraiya told him to write in, it wasn't anything like the old perv's Make Out books, just something to train his mind with, at least that's what Jiraiya told him, but knowing the dirty old man, Jiraiya would probably be hoping for an Icha Icha type book, once it's finished he'd prove Jiraiya wrong by letting him read it, when it's finished.

Taking his book out, Naruto began writing, letting himself get caught in the factional story he was enjoying writing about, " _Hey, as long as I enjoy the story, I'm sure everyone else who'll read it will as well, if I want to show it to anyone, besides Pervy-Sage!_ " The teen thought to himself, losing himself to his book.

Never noticing a slight creaking underneath him, that is until it was too late, "WHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Throwing his hands in the air out of instinct, Naruto ended up landing on his back, his legs in the air, on the surprisingly cold metal floor, his eyes squinting from the painful landing, that is until his book landed smack dab in the middle of his face, right on the spine of the book, causing him to yelp in pain, the book opening, covering his face with the pages, causing him to groan more.

Lifting his head up, causing the book to fall onto his chest, Naruto rubbed his face from the impact of the book, though when his hand touched the floor to help him to sit up, "Dah! That's cold, and what the hell!? where the hell am I!?"

Looking around he finds himself in a cave, looking around, the place was cool and by the looks of things there has more areas to explore, since the cave slopes down and it was dark he couldn't see the end of the cave.

Naruto, being curious, plans to himself, "Oh man, this cave is awesome, I've gotta have a look around!" Since traveling with Jiraiya made him curious about everything, mostly the spy stuff, he was still respectful towards women, Tsunade and Sakura's strength being the obvious reason why.

So Naruto got up, grabbed a branch, took out his first aid box, thanks to Jiraiya talking him into getting one, wrapped some bandages around it, splashed a little cleaning alcohol on it and lit it up, again, thanks to Jiraiya, he had a touch but didn't want to waste the batteries, and started making his way down the slope.

It felt like hours, grabbing hand holds, watching both footing and his head, using his chakra since it was a little slippery, but really it was more or less 30 minutes.

After 5 minutes of this he ends up on level ground, but instead of it being mud or rocks on the floor, it was carved stone bricks, the type you see in castles, lifting his touch out of the opening higher, he sees a corridor pathway. (A.N. As an example look up Warrior Within Time Portals before you enter the portal chamber, that's the best description I can think of, plus I think the whole thing looks cool.)

As he looks around, he sees an opening farther ahead, having water falling in front of the entryway, almost like a waterfall indoors.

Looking around it, trying to see if there was a way to get through without getting wet, it took a few minutes, but there was no way.

Sighing to himself, he closes his eyes and walks through, it was like a cold shower, shaking his head, opening his eyes, he had an annoyed expression on his face, throwing the now damp torch away, he ruffles his hands through his hair to get rid of some water.

He looks around, thinking it would be dark, but instead there was a golden glow, just bright enough to see but still leave shadows.

Looking for where the glow was he sees it was on the floor, snaking from one side of the room to the other, following it he see's the end of it spiraling, kinda like the spiral on the back of his orange jacket only gold on yellow, though there was something in the center at the end of the spiral.

Moving towards it he sees a golden pedestal in the centre of the spiral, being curious, he moves towards it, getting close, he see's a couple of objects on a golden pedestal.

Being the type of guy he is, Naruto moved towards them, on the left was a strange gold coloured device of some kind, holding what looks like a gold coin in the middle of it with an image resembling a three clawed footprint, both with a crack down the middle of them. (A.N. Broken Morpher.)

The other item was a dim-white gem in a shape of a diamond. (A.N. Empty powered dino gem.)

Picking both items up, wanting to get a closer look at them, Naruto never noticed a slight pull on a certain fox's chakra.

 **Mindscape**

Inside Naruto's mind, was a giant gate, in that gate, sealed until Naruto passes on, is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the reason for everyone in Konoha to ignore Naruto for the first 13 odd years of his life, was at this moment, sleeping.

That is until something was taking it's chakra, " **Hmm!? What is that, whatever it is let's see if you can handle THIS AMOUNT OF MY CHAKRA!** "

With that said, the mighty beast released a powerful blast of it's chakra against the drain, causing a sudden rush of power, never knowing what effects it might have caused.

 **Real World**

As soon as Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra blast against his hands, the items in them began to disintegrate into particles, floating in the air.

At first, Naruto thought the stupid fox might've destroyed the items, but before his eyes, the particles didn't vanish, they began to form together, slowly becoming one instead of two.

Once fully formed, the item before him was amazing, it was still the same device, only this time it was fully repaired, but now the black changed to white, but that wasn't the big change, in the centre of the device was the coin, only this time, instead of a gold three clawed footprint in the middle of it, it was now a shinning white gem three clawed footprint.

At the moment, it was hovering in the air, spinning slowly with a golden glow to it.

Naruto was awestruck, he didn't realise what was going on, his mind was shut down to everything around him, he didn't even realised his hand was slowly reaching out towards the item, until it was too late.

The moment he grabbed the device, a bright flash blinded him, then enveloped him, before anything else, the light vanished without a trace, as well as Naruto.

 **Void**

During the "trip" through the void, Naruto was unconscious, but somehow a strange armoured suit was on him, protecting him from the void.

The suit was a green armoured suit, having a white diamond in the middle of his chest and back, along with a gold emblem in the middle of it, with a white gem in the shape of the three clawed foot print, on the sides of his arms and legs were black diamonds, looking like scales, he was also wearing white boots with three black groves inline with the black diamonds, along with a pair of white gloves with a black triangle pad on the back of the hand. (A.N. A mix of the Green Ranger and White Dino Ranger, along with the outfit being a green version of the 1995 movie.)

He was also wearing a golden armour that covers his shoulders and chest, in the diamond of the armour was the same image as the suit emblem, the three groves on his shoulders were black. (A.N. The chest armour is the same, on with the groves being black and the emblem being in the diamond.)

On his head was a green helmet in the shape of a dinosaur, or dragon, right where his eyes should be is a black lens with a red strip going through it, horizontally, the mouth part was a white patch. (A.N. Again a mix of Green Ranger and White Dino Ranger.)

 **A Park In Paris**

At the moment it was night in Paris, all the couples have gone home to rest, never noticing a tear in space appearing in the park.

Out of the tear a human shaped figure was "spat" out of it, hitting against the ground, which inadvertently woke the person up, who was now laying on the ground, face down.

Slowly, he began getting up, groaning in pain, " **Okay, I didn't expect that to happen.** " The helmet was masking his voice. (A.N. Again a white Dino Ranger thing.)

Slowly pushing himself off the ground, Naruto looks at his hands, seeing them covered in strange gloves, which soon leads him towards the rest of him.

Quickly getting up, now noticing that he was slightly taller, he moves towards the pond near him, looking in the reflection he see's what he looks like, " **Whoa!? Where the heck did this outfit come from, it looks awesome, shame there's no orange on it, but still this looks super-cool!** "

Once getting over his new look, Naruto looks around, trying to figure out where he was, that is until he spotted a tall tower covered in light to the far right of him, " **Okay, now I know for a fact that I'm nowhere NEAR the Elemental Nations, just where on earth am I!?** "

Never knowing he was about to go on a whole new adventure.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, the idea that me and Dragon Sage God came up with, hopefully everyone enjoyed it and that someone will adopted it as well.**

 **As for the pairing Dragon Sage God wants it to be Naruto/J** **uleka couple, ask him about it.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting it, feel free to message Dragon Sage God, it's all his idea, I just helped out anyway that I can.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Miraculous Ladybug.** (Or Power Rangers.)


End file.
